


Second Step

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Friendship, KiKuroMonth2015, Kise in Seirin, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena dia ingin memastikan apakah Kuroko telah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dulu dia tanyakan.</p><p>Meski itu berarti mereka akan menjadi lawan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Step

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu kedua._

**Kuroko in Kaijo**

.

…*..

.

"HEEEEE?! Latih tanding dengan Kaijo? Minggu depan? Senangnyaaaaa!"

Riko memukul kepalanya dengan jadwal latihan fisik mereka selama seminggu ke depan. "Dasar bodoh! Hanya karena kau anggota dari Generasi Keajaiban, bukan berarti kau bisa bermain-main dalam pertandingan ini! Kaijo adalah tim yang kuat!"

"Sakit ... Rikocchi kejam sekali ..." Kise mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdengung akibat kena pukul. Tersenyum lebar—tidak terpengaruh oleh nasihat dari sang pelatih. "Tentu saja aku tahu Kaijo tim yang kuat. Karena SMA itu adalah pilihan pertamaku dulu."

"Dan kau tidak diterima?" Kagami bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Menepuk tangannya dengan gaya mengerti. "Pasti karena kau tidak diterima di ujian masuknya bukan? Ternyata kau ini memang lebih bodoh dariku ya?"

"Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Kagamicchi yang selalu mendapatkan nilai merah!" Kise menyilangkan tangan di dada, pura-pura tidak melihat Kagami merenggangkan otot untuk memukulnya—meski sebenarnya nilainya juga tidak jauh berbeda. "Aku hanya mengganti pilihan sekolahku menjadi Seirin saja."

Hyuuga tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Jangan-jangan ... karena kau tertarik pada klub basket kami?"

"Heee? Mana mungkin kan, _Senpai_? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Seirin memiliki klub basket sampai aku masuk ke sini."

Kali itu, bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Hyuuga Junpai memiliki perasaan ingin menendang, memukul, atau melakukan kekerasan apapun pada juniornya tersebut. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau memilih untuk masuk sekolah ini?"

"Hm, itu ..." Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit ragu, tersenyum lebar. "Karena orang yang sangat berarti bagiku mengatakan akan masuk ke sekolah ini. Jadi aku berniat mengikutinya ke sini."

"Alasan yang benar-benar bodoh," Kagami berkomentar.

"Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan masa depanmu sendiri ya?" Hyuuga menambahi.

Riko menyangga dagunya dengan tangan, kemudian menjentikkan jari seolah teringat sesuatu. "Tidak punya pendirian! Benar kan?"

"Kalian semua benar-benar kejam dan tidak memiliki perasaan ..." Kise merasa ingin menangis dibuatnya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dia selalu menjadi korban seperti ini, entah di SMP atau SMA-nya, semua orang selalu membuatnya sebagai sebuah lelucon. "Aku hanya menganggap orang itu begitu berharga hingga tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja."

"Gadis-gadis pasti akan patah hati mendengar kata-katamu itu," Riko berkomentar. "Memangnya seperti apa sih orang yang sangat berarti bagimu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu akrab dengan siapapun kecuali kami di sekolah ini."

Kise tersenyum kecil—mengabaikan Kagami yang berbisik dengan nada menyebalkan, ‘ _Tidak punya teman_ ’. Memungut bola basket yang menggelinding ke dekat kakinya dan mengangkatnya ke depan wajah, menutupi ekspresinya dari pengelihatan orang lain. "Sayangnya, dia sama sekali tidak masuk ke sekolah ini."

Katakan saja naluri perempuan yang selalu ingin tahu urusan hati orang lain, Riko merasa tertarik mendengar kelanjutan kisah juniornya itu. Sebagai seorang model, Kise cukup populer di antara gadis-gadis, dan dia juga cukup membaur di antara mereka. Namun Riko sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Kise benar-benar peduli pada para _fans_ -nya itu. Dia bertanya-tanya, kiranya orang seperti apa yang bisa menakhlukkan pemuda yang kata-katanya kadang terlalu tajam itu. "Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Di Kaijo."

"Eh?"

"Dia masuk Kaijo. Aku sendiri kaget saat mendengar itu darinya ketika upacara kelulusan dulu."

Riko memandang pemuda di hadapannya lekat-lekat, mencoba menebak ekspresi apa yang tersembunyi di balik bola basket itu. Sedih kah? Menahan tangis kah? Kecewa kah? "Kalian berselisih jalan?"

"Ya ... mungkin saja. Atau mungkin saja dia mengubah pikirannya di saat-saat terkahir, aku tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun." Kise menurunkan bola basket dari wajahnya. Tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak pernah  terlihat di wajahnya. Para gadis-gadis yang jatuh hati padanya pasti akan langsung leleh dengan satu senyuman lembut penuh perasaan itu. "Namun itu sudah cukup bagiku. Meski kami batal menjadi teman satu sekolah, bagiku ... itu sudah cukup jika dia mau mengubah pikirannya."

Keheningan terbentuk di ruangan olahraga tersebut. Tiap anggota klub basket memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terharu mendengar cerita singkat si anak baru. Siapa sangka, di balik kesan sombong _playboy_ -nya, Kise ternyata memiliki seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. Sangat berarti hingga bisa membuat pemuda itu mengikhlaskannya meski jalan yang mereka tempuh kini berseberangan.

Riko memegang pundak Kise. Mencoba menguatkannya. "Tenang saja, minggu depan kita akan ke Kaijo. Mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat berarti bagimu itu di sana—kalau dia suka menonton basket tentunya."

"Tentu saja akan bertemu." Kise tertawa lebar—seperti tawanya yang biasanya. "Bahkan mungkin kita akan melawannya nanti. Maka dari itu aku benar-benar bersemangat dengan pertandingan kali ini."

"Eh?"

"'Eh' kenapa?" Kise balik bertanya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika orang itu sudah mengubah pikirannya. Kurasa dia pasti akan masuk klub basket lagi."

Riko memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut mendengar perjelasan yang justru menambah keruh pikirannya itu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Dia manajer Kaijo?"

"Dia pemain basket."

"Tunggu dulu ... maksudmu ... orang itu laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja. Hiiii! Kenapa kalian memandangiku dengan tatapan ketakutan seperti itu?! Yang aku maksud adalah orang yang dulu membimbingku di klub saat awal-awal aku masuk klub basket Seirin! Kalian pernah dengar tentang Pemain Keenam Bayangan Generasi Keajaiban?"

Mendengar julukan Generasi Keajaiban kembali disinggung, suasana serius kembali terbentuk. Masing-masing dari mereka saling mencoba menggali ingatan tentang apa saja rumor yang pernah terdengar mengenai grup basket elit itu—setengah melupakan kalau pemuda pirang di hadapan mereka adalah salah satu anggotanya.

Hyuuga adalah orang pertama yang angkat bicara. "Aku pernah mendengarnya. Rumor itu sempat dibicarakan cukup intens di klub basketku saat SMP dulu. Namun tidak ada dari kami yang tahu siapa orang yang disebut sebagai Pemain Keenam Bayangan itu. Bahkan beberapa di antara kami setuju jika itu hanyalah rumor yang tidak dapat dipastikan kebenarannya—rekam jejak pertandingannya pun sama sekali tidak jelas."

"Sayangnya, Pemain Keenam Bayangan itu memang ada," Kise berkata dengan nada serius, sama sekali tidak terdengar nada bercanda yang biasa keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia adalah pembimbingku dulu. Dia juga orang yang bayangannya aku kejar hingga aku terdampar ke tempat ini."

Riko mengangkat kepalanya, menyangganya dengan satu tangan. "Aku tidak pernah melihat siapa pemain gaib itu. Tapi yang aku tahu, dalam beberapa pertandingan, bola yang dioper pada Teiko sering berbelok arah dengan cara yang aneh—bahkan aku bisa mengatakannya seperti dibelokkan oleh setan. Seperti ada yang melakukan _passing_ , namun tidak diketahui siapa."

“Dia adalah sang pemain bayangan keenam yang kumaksud.” Kise memejamkan matanya, kembali memvisualisasikan dalam ingatannya sosok pemuda yang tidak seberapa tinggi, bermata dan berambut biru, serta memiliki hawa keberadaan yang kelewat minim. " _Missdirection_. Itu adalah kemampuan dari Kurokocchi."

"Siapa?"

"Kurokocchi ... ah, maksudku Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia adalah pemain bayangan keenam itu." Kise memutar bola basket di tangannya. Tersenyum pada anggota timnya yang baru. "Dasar permainan basketnya tidak terlalu bagus, namun dia luar biasa dalam _passing_. Hawa keberadaannya yang lemah membuatnya tidak terdeteksi oleh lawan kami di lapangan—dan itu sangat menguntungkan. Terkadang dia menjadi kunci dari permainan kami di masa itu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi sejak aku masuk SMA, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Riko.

Kise mengangkat bahu. "Dia keluar dari klub basket saat kami kelas tiga. Mengatakan jika dia tidak lagi merasa setuju dengan permainan kami, atau sesuatu seperti itu. Dia juga berpikir untuk mundur sepenuhnya dari dunia basket." Senyum lembut itu kembali mengembang. "Tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali. Aku benar-benar senang."

Kise memang terkadang menjadi orang yang menyebalkan bagi anggota tim Seirin lainnya, membuat mereka ingin menjitak kepala anak itu atau menendangnya. Memarahinya seperti orang tua memarahi anak mereka yang melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Namun terkadang, anak itu juga bisa bersikap manis—tepat seperti anak-anak.

"Baiklah. Karena kita sudah tahu jika Kaijo memiliki satu pemain Generasi Keajaiban—apalagi pemain yang datanya nyaris dapat dibilang tidak ada—kita harus bekerja keras! Minggu depan kita harus menang!"

"Ya!"

_Kurokocchi, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan, lho. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, jawaban apa yang kiranya akan kau berikan padaku._ _Dan apakah kau sudah menemukan seperti apa permainan ideal yang kau inginkan itu._

_Kau tahu? Kurasa aku juga sudah menemukannya di tempat ini._

_Dan aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu._

.

...*…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Berasa aku akan membuat serial tandingan Kise no Basuke #nggak. Ini adalah sisi lain dari **First Step.** Aku berharap kalian menikmatinya. Kise di sini lebih jinak dibandingkan dengan yang ada di manga dan animenya, aku membuatnya seperti itu karena kupikir aku ingin menjadikannya salah satu yang bisa mengerti arti permainan yang sesungguhnya dari kehangatan tim Seirin.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
